


Healing a broken hearts

by darkheart94



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2555750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkheart94/pseuds/darkheart94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met after a 6 years of suffering and end healing each other wounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing a broken hearts

**Author's Note:**

> YAY!!! I've done it.. hee~~ I'm happy.. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy your reading!!

It’s been awhile since the last time he saw the bluenette boy. Ever since that accident, he really never want to meet him anymore but he had to. Satsuki gonna kick his ass if he didn’t come to her wedding with Tetsu. The wedding that Satsuki planned was marvelous but he didn’t feel anything, not with that boy standing there with his scowling face as usual. Aomine looks haggard since the last time he saw him. He feels like Aomine looks older than his actual age. ‘Why am i thinking about this’ kagami sigh.

He know that the bluenette will be there but he wants to congratulate the lovebirds personally. Tatsuya already give him early warning and protest why he did have go to the wedding since Tetsu said it is okay if he didn’t come even though Satsuki insist him to go. But deep in his heart, he know he want to see him. He want to see the guy that once fill his heart that it’s still hurts even after 6 years have passed since then.

 

_“You can’t go Taiga. I will not allow you to go. Don’t go. You will meet him you know.” said Tatsuya with a stern voice._

_“I will be fine Tatsuya” kagami said._

_“Like hell you will. I have been tend you for this 6 fucking years and not once Taiga, not even fucking once you forget him. You still thinking about him after all this time, and it’s killing you inside. When is the last time i see you smile? When is the last time since i fucking hear your laugh? Is there a night that i didn’t hear you cry?” ”Tatsuya~~” ”NO! don’t you give me that look. I’m not gonna let you hurt again. I’m not gonna see you broken again. You just starting to become a human again.”_

_Kagami know how many things that Tatsuya have to sacrifice to take care of him, money, health, personal life, he know and he was thankful and grateful of that but this is Tetsu wedding he was talking about. Tetsu, his bestfriend, the one in the shadow that help him go through high school and basketball. He have to go. He want to witness by himself that the boy got the happiness that he deserve._

_“I’m gonna be fine. Please believe me. I’m going to be okay. I’m gonna~~"_

_“You know you are not gonna be fine right? You will be broken again and i’m not gonna be there, Taiga. I’M NOT GONNA SEE YOU HURT AGAIN. PLEASE DON’T DO THIS TO ME. PLEASE TAIGA.”_

_Kagami can only stared at the floor. He didn’t want to look at Tatsuya right now. He know how desperate Tatsuya look but he didn’t want to see it._

 

“Kagami” Kagami turn to face the person behind him. He saw the light, the happiness light that he didn’t even have on kuroko face. He already feel satisfied seeing how happy they look

"Tetsu. Congrats for your wedding. Satsuki will be a good wife for you. Congrats Satsuki.”

“Thank you Kagami-kun. You know Kagami kun, you didn’t smile at all. It’s like you didn’t even feel happy to be here. I’m sad you know.” said Satsuki with a pout.

“Satsuki!” said Kuroko with a hard voice.

“It’s okay, Tetsu. I’m just feeling tired. That’s all. It’s been awhile since I’ve been somewhere far away from home.”

Not that he didn’t want to smile, but he can’t. The muscle on his face freeze every time he tried to smile. He still think that smile is a symbol of happiness but he didn’t have that. He still can’t find the happiness that he have been searching for.

 

“Yo Tetsu! Congrats.” Kagami body become rigid. ”Thank you Aomine-kun.”

“Te~Tetsu, i’m going now. I’m going to rest at the hotel. I’ll call you later okay.” Kagami said stuttering. He can fell three pair of eyes watching him as he roll the wheelchair.

“Ne Tetsu, will he be okay alone? He come here alone you know. Tatsuya can’t accompany him here because he has seminar. He has to wheeled the chair by himself. ” Satsuki asked in a concern voice.

“He will be fine, I guess. He sure don’t want to think that we pity him so just let him be by himself. He will call if he want anything” said Kuroko as he watch Aomine face twitch every time Kagami struggle to wheel the wheelchair.

 

 “Aomine-kun, can we talk?”

“Huh?? Sure. What’s up??”

“I’ll leave you two alone. I’m going inside Tetsu.” Satsuki said kissing Kuroko cheek before leaving the two grown up man alone.

“I saw your face Aomine-kun. Why let go if you can’t bear losing him?”

“You know it’s not like that. You know what happened 6 years ago. I will be fine so don’t let him know. He will get hurt”

“He already hurt Aomine-kun. Didn’t you see his face? He didnt smile during the ceremony. He didn’t really talk either.” said Kuroko with a harder voice.

“I can’t Tetsu. Not in this lifetime. I let him go now so at least i can deserve him in the next life. I’ll accept my punishment so just don’t let him know. Please.”

“You don’t have to punish yourself you know. He not some kid that needs to be watch 24/7. He already grown up. He still can’t forgot you, and you know that but you didn’t want to accept the fact that both of you can’t live without each other.”

“What fact Tetsu!! Yes, i love him but I’m also the bastard that made him like that. I rob his future, his leg. If only that time i didn’t have a fight with him, i didn’t kick him out of the house, he won’t be like that. It was all my fault. I can’t look him in the eyes anymore. I can’t Tetsu. I can’t forgive myself even if he forgive me. I still can’t forgive myself. For 6 years, I’ve tried to forget everything, but i still can’t bring myself to forget him. I can’t. Please.” said Aomine.

Aomine feels like all his courage, his determination, his energy drained. He already regret coming to the wedding. Kise keeps on nagging him all week to stop drinking. He didn’t want to regret by fighting with Kuroko on his wedding day.

“Just forget it Tetsu. I’m going now. Take care and Take a good care on Satsuki” Aomine said with slow voice. His shoulder slouched but his body become rigid and freeze as soon as he turned around. “T-T-Taiga” Aomine stuttering. ‘did he hear? Did he know? Did he hear everything?’ Aomine keep on thinking while his eyes fixed on Kagami face.

Kagami is there, in front of him with tears flow on his face without bothering to wipe it out.Aomine was on the verge of hugging that red headed boy and wipe all his tears away but he restraint himself. He didn’t want that boy to hate him more than before.

“Kagami-kun, what happened? I thought you already going to the hotel?” Kuroko said with a surprise voice.

“I forgot to ask you to call for a taxi, and I forgot to give you Tatsuya regards. Then i saw you with Daiki. You guys looks serious so i don’t want to disturb you guys. So yeah I’ll be going then.” Kagami said as he stammering on what to say. He saw Aomine face. Aomine face was on the verge of crying and full of guilty. He felt sad seeing the face that once full of smile become like this.

“What about the taxi?”

“I-I’ll be fine. Keep on talking. I’ll be on my way.”He wheel the wheelchair as fast as he can.

“Wait! Taiga!” Aomine called out kagami name hoping that the red headed boy will stop as he running lightly to catch up with him. Kuroko smile knowing that Aomine probably called out Kagami name so they can patch up each others wound. He know they will be together again. He felt it in his heart. He know this because both of them still calling each other using their first name.

 

“What do you want Daiki?” scoff kagami.

“Did you hear what i’m talking to Tetsu just now?” Aomine said.he getting restless hoping that the red headed boy will said no.

“If i said i did? What will you do? Punishing yourself again? For six years, Daiki, for 6 fucking years i keep thinking if it’s my fault that make you leave, if it is my disability that make you don’t want me anymore. I keep thinking that i can’t even close my eyes to sleep. Why did you leave me alone, Daiki? WHY??” Kagami sure that he almost screaming right now but he didn't care.

He just want to know why THAT AHOMINE leave him.

"B-Because it is my fault that make you become like that." Aomine can't look him in the eyes so he keep staring on the floor but he sure that the red headed give him a surprise face as he heard him stammering "W-what?"

"If only we didn't fight that night, or I didn't kick you out of the house, none of this will be happened. It's all my fault. I can't forgive myself, you know? When I heard about the accident, I rushed to the hospital and only God knows how I felt that time. The guilty came to me like a wave. It hit me so hard that I barely alive. I can't faced you like that. I'm sorry but don't forgive me." Aomine poured out his heart.

Kagami shocked to hear that. The anger, the anxious feeling to hear on why Aomine left him, gone within a second. He knew he can't forgive him for leaving him for 6 years, making him suffered, making Tatsuya suffered but deep in his heart, he already forgive Aomine a long time ago. He know he still loved him. No matter what mistakes Aomine have done before, he always forgive him because he love him. This time is not an exceptional. He knew he already forgive him but he didn't dare to say that.

"It wasn't your fault you know. The accident only happened because some bastard decide to drive when he was drunk. I never think it was your fault. The only mistake you did was leaving me alone during the time when I need you the most. Did you know how I felt when I came into a house that empty without your stuff. I thought you were goingto come back to me but you didn't. I waited for you everyday hoping that the one that will opened the main door was you instead of Tatsuya. When I realized that you won't come back, I asked Tatsuya to bring me back to America but I can't stop thinking about you. Everyday I keep thinking about you. A day become week, week become month and month become years but I never stop thinking about you." Kagami said as the tears naturally flow down on his face. 'I missed you Ahomine, I still love you'.

"I can hear that. It seems you still have that habit of thinking out loud, bakagami" he chuckled before he approached the red headed boy and wipe the tears on Kagami face. "I missed you too, you know." He smiled as he cupped Kagami blushed face before giving him a kiss on his forehead. "Would you came to my apartment for a tea? I live somewhere around here." Aomine whispered while his forehead touch Kagami forehead trying to savor the little bit of happiness that he felt in his stomach.

"Ermmm~" Kagami nod softly.

 

Aomine helped pushed him the chair as he still struggling to stop himself from crying again. "We're here." Aomine opened the door and invite Kagami in.

Kagami surprised looking at the inside of the apartment. He knew, with Aomine personality, the house wouldn't look this clean. 'Maybe he has a girlfriend to help him take care of the cleaning' he starting to feel down again.

Aomine seems like he knew what Kagami thinking before explained "I cleaned the house by myself. Living with you make me realize how i always live in a dirty room." Aomine laugh softly before continue "I sometimes make Satsuki or Riko to teach me how to cook or cleaned my house. I don't want to invite other people here. You are the first ever to entered this house. Even Kuroko never come to this house. Here is your tea." They settled at the table, taking a sip of their tea awkwardly.

"Do you want to rest for awhile? You came without Tatsuya, right? I overheard what Satsuki said to Kuroko. So i was wondering if you feel tired, would you like to rest for a bit?" Aomine shyly hide his face when he ask Kagami that.

"It would be nice. T-thanks" Kagami blushed. "You can used my bed. It's here." showing his bedroom to Kagami.

 

"I-Is that--?" He gasps as soon as he recognize the picture frame on the table lamp beside the bed. That is the picture when they have a date on the beach, Satsuki was the one who helped them to take that picture. It was one of their best date ever since they didn't bickering at each other at all.

"Yeah" he said before taking Kagami hand to his mouth, kissing the back of his palm. He continue "I was a wrecked when I left you, I drink every time i started to think about you but Kise always kicked me trying to bring me back from the death." He laughed softly. "What makes you change?" Kagami ask curiously. "Because he said that the one who hit you was a drunk so he ask that if I really want to become like the man who was a bastard that stealed your leg form you. That is one of the reason but the main reason is when I'm sober, I can think of you more clearly. It was the memory of you that make me started to change a bit. I still drink because thinking of you when I'm sober is hard you know. I keep thinking of you when I clearly can't see you. Kise still trying to make me stopped drinking" He said smiling with a sad face.

"You can stop drinking, you know. I'm here aren't I?" Kagami try to reach for Aomine hand before he yelps as Aomine pull him for a warm and tight hugs. They stay still like that for awhile before Aomine put his hand under the back of his knees, carry him in a bridal style before put him on the bed. Aomine lay down beside him, then he pulled him to cuddle. " I missed you Taiga" he mumble savoring the moment. Kagami feel his eyes getting hot again. "Don't cry bakagami. I'm not hugging you so you can cry." "Shut up Ahomine. I missed you too Daiki" as he snuggles against Aomine chest.

"You know, we really need to give our thanks to Kuroko and Kise for everything they have done. Not to mention, Tatsuya too for looking after you. Though he probably kill me before I can ask for his forgiveness." Aomine laugh. "I won't let him do that." "Oh really?" Aomine tease. "Shut up Ahomine" Aomine laugh a bit loud as Kagami buried his face on Aomine shoulder.

He missed this, the warm hug, the scent, Aomine voice, the teasing, and everything about him. Aomine pulled apart before kissed him on the lips. The kisses was soft and gentle as if Kagami is so fragile that he can break with only a touch. Aomine pulled his mouth apart from Kagami lips then chuckled seeing Kagami trying to catch his breath "You look red like your hair Taiga." "Shut up Ahomine" He hide his red face on Aomine chest. Aomine kiss on top of his head then mumbled "I love you Taiga. Forever loving you" before drift off to sleep. "I love you too Daiki. Always" He too starting to drift off to sleep. This day was long and he really feel exhausted. Both of them didn’t regret coming to the wedding and know that coming to Kuroko wedding was the best decisions that they both ever make.

 

 

**_A few Month After That_ **

 

Kuroko smile as he watch Aomine pushed the wheelchair and Kagami was laughing at whatever Aomine say. He feel happy watching his two lights was glowing with happiness and he pray it will stayed on like that forever.

"They look happy, aren't they?" Satsuki said as she grab Kuroko hands with one of her hand, and her other hand rubbing his belly that have been a bit obvious that she was pregnant.

"Yeah they look happy." squeezing Satsuki hands as he watch those two achieving their happiness that they deserve after 6 years of suffering and a month of trying to heal each other wounds. He hopes they will be happy forever and prayed him too will be forever with Satsuki on his side carrying his child right now.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HARD.. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW MANY TIMES I REWRITE THIS BECAUSE I KEEP ON MAKING STUPID MISTAKES. =="I HATE MYSELF. I LOVE AOKAGA SO MUCH ( A DECLARATION OF LOVE ) HAHAHA~~!!
> 
> enough with the caps lock :) 
> 
> Is it ok?? feel free to comment any mistakes that i did or what u feel about this story. i'mnot good in writing but i'll try ;)
> 
> do follow me here --> http://daehyunnielover243.tumblr.com/


End file.
